


I'm sorry I ruined your life

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Making Love, Making Up, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has gone out with a bunch of friends, including a girl (reader), who he have had something going on with. Tom gets too drunk and acts like a total dick and breaks his promise that he had given to her, but the next day turns out to be a lot more intense than anyone had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_He gave me a promise. He won't get too drunk. He just simply won't. He made a promise._

You're getting ready to go out with your friends, including Tom. He has had a lot of stress after being filming I Saw the Light for losing so much weight and working everyday 24/7. Now he has a week off and he wants to relax. By going out and drink. He called you just few minutes ago and said that he'd come at your place. You are a bit concerned because he did sound a bit like he would be already drunk.

After thirty minutes or so, he knocks on your front door. You open it and see that he's dressed casually and smartly but he clearly is drunk. He's leaning against the door frame and he has a bottle of beer in his other hand and a plastic bag in his other and you can hear the bottles clinking in there. 

"Come on in", you say with a loud sigh and tottering, he enters your flat. He walks straight to your kitchen and places the plastic bag on your kitchen table, opens the fridge and puts all the beer bottles in there. You try to control yourself. You don't really say anything to him, he's already so wasted that it's lucky if he'll get in any bar. You are pissed at him. He made you a promise that he wouldn't get too drunk so you'd have a fun night out. But he broke his promise. He's never done that before.

"You're ready to go, love?" Tom calls from the kitchen. You hear a loud pop and you know that he's found your whisky bottle and has opened it. You close your eyes and in your mind, you curse him to Hell. 

"Yeah. I'm ready", you call back through your teeth.

"You look * _hiccup_ * ravishing, my dear", he says and looks at you from head to toe. His voice had already start to blur.

"Yeah, thanks. Shall we?" you quickly reply to him.

"Are you okay, love?" he asks.

"I'm fine. The question is, are you?" you snap at him.

"Oh, come on, babe, yes, I'm a little drunk but that's totally cool--"

"HA!! A LITTLE drunk?! You, my dear sir, are so pissed that you probably won't even get to go down the corridor stairs!"

"Darling, it's under my control!"

"Oh, sure it is! How much have you been drinking already? I'd say too many! And that is totally OUT of your control!"

You put your shoes on and get your coat, open the door and you leave your house while Tom follows you. He stays completely quiet. You take a cab and drive to the the bar where you said that you'd meet your friends at. When you arrive to your destination, you open the door of your side and go out quickly. Tom follows you. At least he tries to. When he finally manages to get out from the car bench, he stumbles down on the ground and all you feel at that moment is shame. You practically leave him there trying to get himself up and go inside to the bar. Your friends are there already and you just storm in. 

"Where's Tom?" one of your friends asks you. You can't hold down you anger anymore and you explode.

"That fucking idiot! That son of a bitch is so bloody drunk that he probably won't even get in!" you rant. Your friends tries to calm you down.

"No! I won't calm down! Why should I? He made a promise to me that he wouldn't drink too much and now look at him!" you point at his direction. He's talking to the doorman. He indeed seems to have troubles to get in.

When he finally gets in, he goes straight to the bar counter to order drink. You've lost your urge to drink anything. You hate to watch Tom wobbling around. He stays there for a good moment. Meanwhile you sit down and try to focus on something else except him. You chat with your friends about your day and be really careful of not to bring Tom in your conversation. 

After 30 minutes, Tom still hasn't come to sit with you. You keep thinking that maybe he doesn't even realize anymore who he's there with. You turn your head over your shoulder and you see that he's  _still_ at the counter, drinking something that seems to be scotch. But that's not all you see. You see him chatting with some blonde girl. You turn on your seat and start watching them. The anger starts to build inside you again. Your friends tries to draw your attention to elsewhere but you ignore them. Then you see that the girl is stroking his left arm, she obviously starts to be too friendly with him. You squeeze the the back of your chair so hard that your knuckles turn white. Then you see something that makes the She-Hulk come alive in you; Tom runs his fingers through the girl's hair. You know that you are not really an item but still, if he belongs to anyone, it's you. You stand up so furiously that your chair falls over. You storm at their way.

"THOMAS! HIDDLESTON!" you scream. Tom quickly removes his hand from the girl's hair and he looks somewhat shocked. The girl moves away in the blink of an eye.

"What the FUCK are you doing?! I brought you here to try to make you relaxed and all you do is get drunk and make a move on some random chicks?! What the hell has gone into you? I asked you that this night would be fun and relaxed, that you wouldn't drink too much! And what did you say? You -- said -- YES! You said yes and you looked into my eyes! You little fucker, you LIED to me! You made a promise and you BROKE it! How DARE you??!! I really thought that we could be something, but after seeing you like this.. Noooo way! You are just like every other guy. You are not a gentleman, you are a swine! I don't ever want to see you again! NEVER!" 

And right before you get out of the bar, you slap him so hard that he loses his balance.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up in the next morning, your head is pounding. You cried all the way back to your flat. You don't know whether you should feel bad or good. You feel dead inside.  You practically broke up with the person that you have been in love with. You look at your phone, it's 10 am. You think if you should call him.

Then you hear someone knocking on your door. You get up from your bed and walk to the door to open it. You almost pass out when you see that it's Tom standing there. He's wearing different clothes so you figure that he's made it at his place. He has a large blueish purple bruise on his left cheek from your bitch slap. You want to throw yourself in his arms but you are afraid that he might push you away. You just look at each other.

"Would you like to come in?" you ask quietly. He nods. You step aside so he gets to come in. 

"Tea?" you ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Care to tell me what happened last night?"

"I snapped. I thought that you'd behave but.. you didn't. Too many guys has broken their promises to me and.. of all people, I would've never thought that you'd do it. And to see you groping that broad... it was all too much for me", you say. You are near to break down and cry. "Apparently you got home at some point?"

"Yeah, I left pretty much right after someone had slapped the shit out of me", Tom says, keeping his distance. 

"Sorry about that", you whisper. You slyly wipe off a tear from the corner of your eye.

You pour the hot water into two cups with a tea bag and give one to Tom. You are afraid to look into his eyes. You can feel that his eyes follows your every movement. You constantly have the burning sensation behind your eyes and in your throat and you try very hard not to cry. You just feel so bad, you are still mad at him but then, you just want to bury yourself in is embrace. You both sip your tea in a complete silence. After few minutes, you put your cup on the kitchen table and go to your bedroom. You want to talk to Tom but you don't know what to say. You keep hoping that he'd make the first move. 

You are leaning against your writing table, facing the window and then you feel Tom putting his hands on your shoulder. You close you eyes, your whole body trembles, your eyes filling with tears. Tom turns you around and wraps his arms around you. You quickly reply to it and bury your face in his chest and you just cry out. He holds you even tighter.

"I'm so sorry Tom" you sob.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, my darling", Tom says, You can hear that his voice is about to break too. "If there's anything that I can do to make this whole mess up to you, please tell me."

"Warm me up", you say.

"Sorry?"

You free yourself from Tom's embrace and you look directly in his eyes.

"Warm me up. I know that things could get awkward between us after this but.. I need you to warm me up and fuck me good. That's the only way you can make it up to me."

Tom looks at you deeply, hungrily. And you look back at him. He pins you against the writing table and crashes his lips against yours. You feel how his lips moves on your skin, how his chest moves up and down quickly, how his hands wonder on your back, climbing all the way up to your shoulder blades and sliding down to your butt, squeezing it firmly. You feel how his manhood starts to grow bigger and bigger against you.

He takes off your shirt and pushes down your sweat pants and lifts you on the table, placing himself between your legs. He starts to kiss you neck, sliding his tongue all the way from the crook of your neck to your earlobe. Your breath starts to quicken. You nibble his neck, move your hands on his torso, lift his shirt so you can feel his hot skin. You hear him groan to the sensation of your touch and that sound makes the arousal pool between your legs even more.

Tom unhooks your bra and throws them to the floor. He starts to knead your breasts and moves his thumbs over your nipples, making them rock hard. You moan as his thumbs touch them. You put your hands around his head and you make him to kiss your lips again. He keeps on handling your tits while he eats your mouth. 

Tom moves his hands to the button of his jeans, opens it and pulls down the zipper. He presses himself against you and you feel the enormous bulge. He lifts you up and you automatically wrap your legs around his back. He walks to your bed and puts you down on it. You watch him as he takes off his shirt and pulls down his jeans. The sight of his crotch through his boxers enchants you and you lick your lips. 

"Lose those boxers already", you say to him. He obeys you and with one smooth move, the boxers are gone. You gasp to the size of his cock. You see how it keeps on growing, how the veins around it fills with blood, how it twitches. You want that thing inside you, you need him to fill you. Tom climbs to the bed and sits on his knees. He puts his fingers under the waist band of your knickers and slowly pulls them off. His eyes are locked on your pussy.  

"Do you need to be warmed up more, love?" Tom asks.

"Oh, yes. Keep it coming. That's the least you can do", you pant.

Tom lifts you right leg over his shoulder and part your lips with his fingers. His tongue darts out and he starts to twirl it around and against your clit. You moan which only makes Tom go wild. He licks you even harder, faster. You feel how he puts one of his long fingers inside you and bends it so that it rubs you sweet spot. He adds another finer and pumps with the rhythm of his tongue. You start to squirm under him and before you can say a word, a strong orgasm hits you. You scream his name, take a fistful of his wavy hair. Tom starts to cool down his pace, removes his fingers out of you and kisses your lower stomach, keeps on coming up until he's facing you, looking at you. He kisses you passionately and you can taste yourself on him. 

Tom puts his arm under you knee and lifts your leg a bit before he slowly guides himself in you. He's so big that the pressure you get almost takes you over the edge again. He thrusts first slowly but soon enough, he increases his pace. You wrap your arms around his neck and you look at each other's eyes. All you can see from his eyes is regret. Regret that he had ever been such an ass. You see how his eyes starts to glisten; the sight makes the tears fill your eyes.

"I'm so very sorry I ever hurt you, my love. I was.. oh fucking shit.. I was a total idiot. I made.. I made you a promise and I broke it. I'm so extremely sorry", Tom says between his thrusts.

Those words makes the tears stream down from the corners of your eyes and you push the back of his head to kiss him. Your room is now filled with your moans and grunts. Your eyes roll back your head from pleasure and tears keeps on falling down. Your breath starts to quicken, you are very close to your second orgasm. You lift your hips to get the better angle to feel his body rubbing against your clit. 

You loose your hold around his neck and he lifts his head just a bit to see your eyes. Your fore heads are touching each other. You see Tom squeezing his eyes shut and opening them. He's as close as you are. He pounds into you hard and that is enough for you to let go. The sensation of your walls clenching around him brings Tom his relieve. With few more strong thrusts he groans from the deep of his throat and finally collapses on you. You both breathe fast and heavy. Tom wearily lifts his head and kisses you on your lips. You have just enough strength to kiss him back.

Tom rolls over you to your side, wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him. You turn your side to face him and you wrap your arm around him as well. You just lie there quiet for a while, trying to cope from your act. You still keep you eyes closed and you feel how he gives you a loving kiss on your fore head.

"Darling... I'm sorry I ruined your life", Tom whispers.

You open your eyes and look at him.

"I love the way you're ruining it, Thomas", you smile.

 


End file.
